Timeline
Timeline of Astoria Prehistory * The world of Astoria was formed. * The Aurelian Comet breaks up in the atmosphere above Astoria, sending millions of Aurelian chucks across the continent. Age of Ancestors This age was when the Ishu and other Ancestral races lived. Begins in 0, Ends 8,483 AD, 8,483 years long. * 0 AD - The Ishu descend from the stars on Astoria. * 58 AD - The first Ishu permanent settlement is completed. * 2,821 AD - The Ishu find Aurelian. This helps them advance their civilization. * 3,358 AD - The Ishu make their first Elder race, the Cailu. * 3,431 AD - The Ishu create the Udra. The Udra are enslaved. * 3,494 AD - The Ishu create the Wairn. * 3,503 AD - The Ishu create the Dwen. * 3,521 AD - The Ishu create the Draher. * 3,547 AD -The Ishu create the Quen. * 4,613 AD - The Ishu create the Roku. * 7,446 AD - Solian is discovered by the Ishu. * 7,861 AD - An Ishu ascends to become the first Other. * 7,865 AD - Two groups of Ishu form, those who wish to use Solian to become gods and those who wish to ban Solian as it is sacrilege. * 8,054 AD - The Ishuian Empire splits into two parts. * 8,087 AD - The Ishu create the Gorgrin. * 8,445 AD - The Ishu Civil War starts. * 8,483 AD - The Ishu Civil War ends with the extinction of the Ishu race. The last Ishu becomes an Other. The Calamities This age follows the Age of Elder, starting with the extinction of the Ishu. In this age, the other Elder races go extinct too. This age is the aftermath of the Ishu Civil War. With the Ishu's magic gone, natural wholes on the elements weaken resulting in massive natural disasters. As the civilizations go to war, a Calamity hits and wipes on the races out. Begins in 8,483 AD, Ends 8,775 AD, 292 years long. *8,483 AD - The missing Ishu leads to the Ancestors going to war with each other over land and resources. *8,579 AD - One Ancestral race is wiped out. *8,582 AD - The wars ends. *8,624 AD - The first Calamity hits. A large storm wipes out a civilization. *8,631 AD - One Ancestral race goes extinct. Flood *8,670 AD - One Ancestral race goes extinct. Earthquake *8,672 AD - One Ancestral race goes extinct. Volcano *8,676 AD - One Ancestral race goes extinct. Disease and Darkness *8,698 AD - War between last two Ancestral races begins over land and resources. *8,742 AD - War ends. *8,760 AD - Second war starts *8,772 AD - The war ends with one race ruling a large part of the land. The other empire is a puppet state. *8,775 AD - The last two Ancestral races go extinct. The Great Calamity hits Astoria. This wipes out the last two races as well as killing many creature. The Age of Rebirth This age is a time of regrowth as the Great Calamity wiped out a good amount of life. The later part of the age would see the rise of the first Elder Races. Begins in 8,775 AD, Ends 26,038 AD, 75,263 years. * 8,775 AD - The world starts to regrow. * 21,452 AD - High Elves Evolved. * 22,885 AD - Dwarves evolved * 24,943 AD - Humans evolved * 25,113 AD - Orcs evolved * 26,038 AD - The first Other since the Ishu is created. The Reckoning This age sees the creation of the three Great Evils: Yarlimb, Udar, and Kraven. In it, the demons are being pushed out of their lands of Scovia and even Brakkmar by the Angels. The tribes start to have push back against the Angels and the 3 great gods of demons are made. The great evils are in material form and led the demons to recapture their land and expand into other lands. The three evils are eventually killed and imprisoned in their realms. The demons are eventually pushed back into Brakkmar where they set the volcanoes off to destroy the southern part of Brakkmar. The northern part becomes their home and they remain separated from the rest of the world. Starts 26,038 AD, Ends 26,156, AD, 118 AD Age of Legends Its know for great stories coming out of this period. It is also known for its books about it. One book for each sub-age. They are the four crowns. First book sees the rise of the Glyschs and the kingdoms of the Elder Races. Next book sees the breaking up of the empire and era of war, 300 years of city states at war. The next book would see the Vampyres rise and fall and the ultimate fall of the elder races. They would hold the longest lasting empire after the Ishu. The last book would see the rise of sun religions and humans, conquest of Scovia, and other. Begins in 26,156 AD, Ends in 29,345 AD, 3,189 years. The Aldor Crisis Begins in 29,345 AD, Ends in 29,372 AD. lasts 27 years. Begins when Ludwig was born. Opens gate for Aldor. Aldlor was very powerful but the gods dropped a mountain on him. Finds Aldor and raises him up. He and cult attack world. Erelle Sunshield defeats Aldor. He is The Gilded Age The Gilded Age is a renaissance era with mostly peace and many advances in technology. Begins in 29,372 AD, Current 29,521 AD. 149 years long.